


Constant Knot

by ArchByrd



Series: Place For Us [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M, Pining Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 06:37:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2014827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchByrd/pseuds/ArchByrd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a fic countdown til I leave for college!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Constant Knot

**Author's Note:**

> There is exactly 30 days til i leave for college. So 30 fanfics! 30 fanfics that will written in one day and will have no beta! Enjoy my bad grammar and fics that make no sense!

So Derek Hale likes to play at the coffee shop because apparently said coffee shop loves live music and the 'starving artist look'  he has, so sue him if he likes to perform for a big crowd but only zooms on the boy with honey brown eyes and a soft smile, so what if he pines after the boy even though the girl next to him is clearly the guys girlfriend. Derek Hale can do whatever he wants, he's a strong independent man who don't need no mole covered boy.

 

But he actually does. _Ugh_.

 

It doesn't matter though, Derek has tried looking for him around campus but no luck. It's as if the boy only exist during those nights Derek plays, the boy with the brown eyes and small smile that automatically relaxes once Derek starts his small set. Tonight was just another, Thursday night for Derek, just two songs with Erica And Boyd and his own song. The  crowd was it's usual content self and the boy was there in the same seat in the back of the shop. Derek just finished his last song with the duo when he saw the boy started to talk to the girl, pointing at his watch and at the door. Derek cleared his throat and gave the crowd a small smile. "Hi again, so tonight I wanted to play one of my own pieces." he started to strum his guitar and leaned back towards the microphone, "this song is actually about someone that  for the life of me can not get out of my mind. So this is for you."

 

_How much would you bet_

_That if I tried hard enough_

_I would spontaneously combust_

Derek looked up and saw the boy still sitting there looking straight at him. He wanted to look away and yet he couldn't.

 

_I wish I could disappear_

_and run away from all of my fears_

_I think I'm coming undone_

_So stay the night_

_I promise that I won't bite_

_'Cause without you there_

_I don't think I could close my eyes_

 

Derek looked down and watched his fingers dance along the strings of his guitar, with a small smile he continued on. He loved this song, loved how every emotion he has ever felt for the boy came out perfectly.

_How do I end up this way_

_A constant knot in my gut_

_Tied with uncertainty and with lust_

_A classic case I suppose_

_A haunted man who can't out run his ghosts_

_They're in my skin and my bones_

 

He looked back up at the boy and saw him packing up his belongings. A quick jerk nod, a small kiss on on his girlfriends lips and the boy stood up. Derek kept his eyes on the boy, watched how the boy refused to look back at him.

 

_So stay the night_

_I promise that I won't bite_

_'Cause without you there_

_I don't think I could close my eyes_

The boy put his jacket on and looked up at Derek, a small smile on his lips that didn't reach his eyes. Derek knew then that it was a lost cause.

 

_And now I sing..._

The girl stood up next to the boy and fixed the collar of his jacket with a small smile on her face. The boy smiled down at her and shook his head, with an eyebrow raised the girl stood on her tiptoes and gave the boy a small kiss on the lips. The couple smiled at each other, held hands and walked out the coffee shop. Derek watched them leave from the window, he could see the young couple waiting for a cab, then as the cab pulled the boy looked back at Derek and gave him a small nod. Derek knew then, that this was the first and last time he would play this song and probably, the last time he would see the boy and the girl.

 

And to Derek's horror, the latter was true. The young couple didn't come back after that night. But with a sigh, a disappointed look from Erica, and a pat on the back from Boyd, life continued.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Cause sometimes life is like that. Sometime you want, sometime you crave, yet, the things you want are unattainable. fun fact: I've been in love with my best friend for the past seven years, and he's happily engaged now. And well, I wish him the happiness and yeah. And well, life continues.


End file.
